Of Underwear and Embarassment
by spyrolizzy
Summary: Pointless fluff. TenRose. Rose finds the Doctor in a rather....embarassing...situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I do own a sonic screwdriver toy and a Doctor Who action figure.

* * *

Rose was bored. Not normal bored, where there's nothing much else to do apart from play around with the settings on your computer, which isn't really a very good idea anyway, but TOTALLY bored. Plus, she couldn't find her mp3 player, which probably would have sustained her for another hour. Or less.

So, she had taken to mooching the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor. She poked her head into his room without knocking; he usually wasn't in there anyway. She immediately withdrew her head and closed the door as quietly as she could, dissolving into silent fits of laughter. Once she had calmed down enough to trust herself, she silently opened the door again.

There he was, sideways on to her, eyes closed, singing and dancing along to I Predict A Riot, wearing her pink bra, holding her mp3 player. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he spun round to face her, his ears turning a violent shade of red, before his cheeks followed. He snatched the bra off and threw it backwards onto the bed behind him.

"Rose! What have I told you about entering without knocking?"

Rose raised one eyebrow and grinned saucily.

"Oh, I don't know, I've always wanted to see you in a bra."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so it's a bit late, but thanks to the lovely reviews I have recieved, I have decided to make this not a oneshot anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

Much, much later, the Doctor tiptoed into Rose's room. Thankfully, it was empty, and the Doctor let out a small part of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He gingerly placed the bright pink bra and mp3 player on her bed, along with a small card. Then he silently stepped out of her room backwards, and closed the door. 

About ten minutes later, Rose meandered into her bedroom, deep in thought, trying to reassure herself that she hadn't been turned on by the Doctor in a bra, his hair sticking up at all different angles as it usually did after a day's monster-fighting. She was just about to flop onto her bed, when she noticed something occupying the space already. A pink something. She picked it up, noticing a little white card flutter to the floor. She picked it up. On it, in the Doctor's messy scrawl, was the word "sorry", followed by a heart.

A heart?

Could that mean…did that mean... no, surely…surely he didn't…

Love her?

She could think of only one thing to do as she walked out of her room and down the hallway. To find the Doctor.

To find out the truth.

* * *

Reviews will be much appreciated. Flamers will just be incinerated by my wonderful beta. 


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is (finally) here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The Doctor looked up from his book in the lounge to see Rose striding towards him, a definite purpose in her movement. He stood up from his low position on the sofa. She was now within inches of him. His hearts back flipped-had she taken the point?

"Rose, I-"

But he never got the chance to finish his sentence, as she grabbed his tie and slammed her lips down upon his. His world exploded into beautiful colours. Yup. She'd definitely taken the point. But it was over far too soon, as she released her grip on both his tie and his lips.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to tell you-I love you."

He grinned at this. Definitely, without a doubt the best day of his life. For the first time in his life, words seemed to fail him. Instead, he leaned forward just enough, his lips millimetres from hers, he smiled faintly as he claimed her lips for his own. His arms encircled her waist, and soon enough, she was kissing him back, her hands finding tufts of messy chestnut hair. That was all it took for him to press harder, to become more insistent on entrance. She allowed, and he was taken to a whole new world. Her taste, so divine: her touch leaving imaginary burn marks on his skin. It could have been moments, hours, days even before they let go of each other, his hair and suit dishevelled, her makeup smudged. He gave her a boyish grin.

"I love you too."

* * *

OK, so, what do you think of it? Reviews are welcome. Flames will be flushed down the toilet. Thanks alsoto my beta, Sophie! 


End file.
